


Coming Out

by My_Coffee_Is_Hot_Chocolate



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Agender Crutchie, F/F, F/M, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Spot, Jack Kelly is a great brother, M/M, Miss Medda is a gem, trans sarah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 22:51:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15011159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Coffee_Is_Hot_Chocolate/pseuds/My_Coffee_Is_Hot_Chocolate
Summary: How Spot comes out.Also 16th work yay.





	Coming Out

Jack

Spot had been doing a damn good job of hiding everything. 

So of course Jack fucking Kelly ruined it and confronted her (she was a her that day). “Spot? Can I talk to you bro?” Spot tried not to flinch when Jack called her 'bro’. She wasn't his bro that day, she was his sister. 

But Jack still cornered her. “You ain't been yourself lately Spot. You can tell me what's goin’ on.”

Spot glared at him. “Fuck off, I’m fine.” She heard how deep it sounded and hated it.  
“No you're not, Spot what's wrong?” Jack was a persistent gnat.

Spot steeled herself. Maybe being out to someone would help? But her voice stuck. She couldn't say it. Because then someone would know and they could tell someone and then she could end up on the streets or shoved into a bus to a conversion camp, or rejected and what she said ignored. She couldn't risk it, nothing was worth that.

Jack grabbed her shoulders. “Spot,”

“I'm a girl!” Spot shouted, in a blind panic. She stumbled back, tearing up. Oh god, she had said it. She had said it. Jack knew. What if he told everyone? What if they all left her? 

Jack, however, just nodded. “So, you’re trans? That's cool sis.”

“Um, genderfluid, actually.” Spot winced. Being trans was one thing. Being genderfluid was something else entirely.

“Oh! Okay! So you're a girl today?” Jack asked. This reaction was the one thing Spot hadn't expected. She should have.

“Y-yha. I'm a girl today. But please don't tell anyone else.” Spot asked, almost pleading. She was genuinely scared. 

“Of course I won't! I gotta protect my little sister.” Jack smiled at her. And Spot nervously smiled back. This was the best reaction she could have asked for.

Miss Medda, Smalls and Boots

Spot had relaxed so much since coming out to Jack, at least when they were alone. Jack always asked what pronouns Spot was using that day (This particular day was they/them, which didn't happen often but did happen). 

This was the day Spot worked up the courage to tell Miss Medda, their adoptive mom, and Boots and Sniper, their adoptive siblings. 

They had a whole plan and everything, with Jack to support them. But the plan went out the window twice before they actually said anything.

It was at dinner, and Spot hadn't eaten anything. Miss Medda, being the amazing mother she was, noticed. “Sean, honey? Why haven't you eaten anything?” Spot tried not to make any indication of discomfort at the use of their name.

“I'm genderfluid.” Wow, great timing Spot! 

Miss Medda nodded. “I had a feeling darling.” 

Boots and Sniper raised their hands like they were at school. “What’s genderfluid?”  
Spot exhaled. They didn't even know they had been holding their breath. “It means that some days I’m a boy, other days I’m a girl, and a few days I’m neither or both.”

Boots and Sniper nodded. “So, what are you today?”

“I'm neither. So, um, I’m using they/them pronouns?” They said nervously.

“My teacher uses they/them pronouns.” Boots said.

Miss Medda patted Spot's arm. “Okay honey. I'm proud of you, so so proud.”  
Spot felt better then they had in years.

Albert

Spot was pretty sure he (He/him today) was in love with Albert DaSilva. Which was why he was scared that Albert would leave him. Yha he was fine with Crutchie when they came out, but he wasn't dating Crutchie. And Crutchie at least had consistent pronouns, Albert didn't have to ask what pronouns Crutchie was using that day. If Spot came out to him he would have to.

In short, he was scared.  
He had asked Albert to meet him at their favorite secret spot. It was somewhere where no one could overhear them.

When Albert showed up, a minute late, Spot felt his throat stick. He had already tried this five times, and each time he had never told him. 

He was gonna do it this time. He would lead with it. Assuming he could talk. Please let his voice work.

Albert kissed him once he was close enough. “Hey babe.”

“Hey yourself.” Spot said once they pulled away. At least his voice was working (and fit today). 

“So, you said you had something to tell me? And promised that it was not you breaking up with me?” Albert said with laughter in his voice. And Spot fell more in goddamn love.

“I, um…” Spot couldn't say it. He couldn't say it.

“You're what?” Albert asked kindly, taking Spot's hands.

“I'm genderfluid.” Spot looked at the grass between his feet. He didn't want to see the rejection. 

“Oh! Like Alex? Wait, what pronouns are you using today?” Albert asked.

Spot looked up. “Uh, he/him today.”

“Okay! So I have a boyfriend today.” Albert smiled at him. 

Spot smiled to. He felt stupid for ever being worried.

The guys

“My preferred pronouns are she/her, and my name is Sarah.” Sarah announced to the lunch table that particular day. Everyone but Jack acted surprised. Jack was actually surprised. David high fived his sister. 

Kath kissed her girlfriend on the cheek. “I'm so proud of you babe.” Sarah blushed.

Spot was happy for her. That took more guts than she (She/her, and she was rocking a dress once she got home) had the last bajillion times she had tried to come out to the group. 

But maybe this time, she would have the guts? Follow Sarah's lead? 

She swollowed and cleared her throat. “I, I have a announcement to. Not to steal Sarah's spotlight, okay this was a bad idea…” Spot was rethinking everything now.

Sarah leaned over the table. “Spot, it's not stealing my spotlight. I’d love to hand it to you, please take it.” Spot could see she was serious.

“Um, I’m… I’m genderfluid. And today I’m she/her.” Spot said, glancing around to see if anyone she didn't want to know heard. 

Sarah held out her hand for a high five. Albert looped a arm around her shoulders and kissed her cheek before throwing up his other arm. “I have the hottest, bravest, most amazing girlfriend ever!!”. Jack gave her a thumbs up. Crutchie smiled at her.

Spot couldn't believe she had ever been that nervous.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I didn't do horrible? Tell me if I did? Also who cought the Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard reference?


End file.
